Hurricane
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Most likely the only Grace/Chic story up here, but not how you'd think it'd be so check it out...am rambling because I have no idea of what to put for a summary so..read it please!


A/N: Co-written with Mask of Mirage

Hurricane 

There were no lights on in the small room. Even if she'd been afraid of the dark, she wouldn't have been able to turn any on: the lights in her room had stopped working and she had yet to tell anyone.

Off the coast of southern North America, a few miles east of Galveston in the Gulf of Mexico, a hurricane raged. Though not a particularly large one -no bigger than a category two at the most- the sudden flashes of light and the eerie sound of the wind rushing through the oilrig equipment still had the power to startle fourteen year old Gracie Stamper.

Not bothering to be quiet, she slipped out of her room and through the tempest to another equally dark room. She took great care not to bump into any of the scattered debris in the room, as the occupant was a relatively light sleeper, a remnant of his days as an Air Force Commando.

Reaching the small cot in the left corner of the room, Grace studied the figure lying prone in the folding makeshift bed. The man sleeping entangled in the sheets was a roughneck in every sense of the word. What skin you could see was smudged with dirt and oil; his light beard was littered with oil and grease. His clothes -except for the nonexistent shirt- were stained with all manner of substances gathered from the four corners of the Earth. In short, he was perfect.

She moved nearer to the bed and lightly traced his back with her fingertips. His skin was like the end of a welder to her, scalding her sensitive skin.

"Gracie?" The low, rusty voice startled her and she snatched her hand away and looked to his face. His intense gray-green eyes were staring sleepily at her. She chuckled nervously and dredged up a smile.

"Chic. The storm k-kept me awake and-" she stumbled to a halt, afraid that he would remember she always went to her father, his best friend, when frightened. He just smiled faintly and moved the covers for her to get in. She didn't hesitate to jump in alongside him. He rearranged the blankets around the both of them and returned to his original position. Grace snuggled into his back and wrapped her left arm around his waist. She felt him grunt slightly before his breathing evened out and he was sleeping deeply once more.

Lightning flashed through the grimy windows illuminating the two figures. Occasionally, thunder would shake the floor of the rig and rock the bed, but Chic slept on having become accustomed to Nature's fury. The girl beside him, though, was still wide awake though the hurricane could only wish it was the cause of her insomnia. Instead Chic was the unknowing source of her wakefulness. Ever since she'd seen Freddy Noonan's tattoo, she'd known the explicit particulars of what men and women who loved each other did together, and Grace had been itching to try out some of the scenes depicted on Freddy's arm with Chic.

_'But Chic probably won't want to help me. I don't think he'd think it's a good idea.' _The hand resting on Chic's taut stomach clinched slightly.

_'Well,'_ she thought ingenuously, _'I'll just have to help myself.'_

As rain drummed a steady beast on the windows, leaving paths through the trails of grime, Gracie began her exploration. Pressed intimately against his back, she could feel the heat of his skin radiate through her flimsy nightgown. Her cheek rested between his shoulder blades and she could see beads of sweat begin to populate his skin.

They were like miniature oceans and she imagined if she leaned in close enough she would be able to see her reflection in the tiny pools.

She flicked her tongue and tasted it, curious to know how sweat from his body would taste. _'A little salty but not bad.'_ Her tongue came out again, this time slowly marking a path from beneath his shoulder blades to his neck while her left hand caressed the tight muscles of his stomach. A deep groan rumbled from him, and he rolled onto his back still deeply sleeping. Surprised at his sudden move, Grace stilled and stared intently at his face making sure he still slept. Assured, Grace pulled the blankets down to his waist. He didn't even twitch.

Panting, Grace slowly straddled his waist, her butt resting comfortably on his crotch. His eyelids fluttered once, an action that made her seriously re-think what she was doing. There was no telling how much trouble she would be if he woke up and found her like this.

Her fingers went to his flat nipples; an expression of wonder crossing her features as they immediately went hard and a small sigh escaped the man under her. She grinned, cat-like, and going on some newly awakened instinct, dragged her blunt fingernails over them. Chic's back arched and his cock instantly hardened.

Grace immediately stilled her actions, an apple hue crawling across the bridge of her nose as she clearly felt the bulge of his erection press firmly against her cheeks. Panting slightly from the rush of adrenaline in her veins, she leaned her weight forward and pressed her lips to the center of his chest. A soft sound issued from his mouth and he shifted beneath her, trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position. Grace had to hold back a startled squeak at the simple action as his erection brushed across her lower regions.

A pool of heat was gathering in her abdomen and pulling her nightgown up around her waist, she settled back down on his crotch, rocking forward gently. This time his hips reacted subconsciously and mimicked the action, bringing forth a soft moan from her mouth. She wanted to do it again but was afraid to move lest she wake him and then she would never get a chance.

But if there was anything her father had taught her earlier in life, it was once you wanted something in the first place it made no sense to give up early in the game. She spread her hands out over his chest, softly raking her paint-chipped fingernails over his nipples once more, noticing with quiet delight that his back arched higher than before and his hips rocked against hers. She bent over him, her hair pooling onto his chest, and she heard him gasp faintly at the contrast the cool silken strands made with his hot skin. Slowly she ground into him, smiling behind her curtain of hair as his hips matched her rhythm, and she bit her bottom lip to contain the groan that desperately wanted to escape her.

Her fingers dug into his chest and she leaned back, too caught up in the new pleasurable feelings to notice her unconscious partner was not so unconscious anymore.

His sleepy eyes rolled back in their sockets, and his hands reached up to grab her hips; shifting her into a more comfortable and sensitive position. A strangled moan escaped him and his neck arched. He still didn't know who was riding him, but he was almost on pure instinct now. Gracie was too content to notice Chic's hands at her waist, but when she looked down to see his gray-green eyes staring hard at the ceiling she gasped.

Her body attempted to propel backwards as her mind fought to come up with a decent excuse for her actions but it was all for naught as his strong hands tightened on her hips. Her blush deepened and she dropped her eyes to his chest, childishly refusing to meet his eyes.

She felt his finger beneath her chin, raising it up so their eyes met. Grace felt, against her will, tears well up behind her lashes. It all seemed so stupid now; she should have never done this. Now he was going to yell at her. Imagine her surprise when he spoke, it was quiet and not at all scathing as she had expected.

"Gracie, what are you doing?" His thumb ran smoothly over her high cheekbones and she could feel her face heating up beneath the calloused skin of his hand. She racked her brain for a plausible reason but came up with nothing. She had no clue what she was doing other than for the sole reason that she wanted to know what it felt like. Realizing she was too far into the fire to get out unscarred anyway, she gripped the sheets surrounding her and spoke quietly.

"I wanted to know what Freddy's tatts felt like,"� she murmured and seeing the confused expression on Chic's face added quickly, "I want to know how to make love." Her face burned at her own words and she couldn't help dropping her eyes to his chest once more. It felt so corny to say it and now that she had, she regretted it. Chic was probably thinking she was screwed up in the head and kick her out of his room. But his voice was still gentle and patient like before.

"Gracie, you're only fourteen years old; it's way too early for you to know how to do those sorts of things."

�

His tone was dismissing and Grace could feel her chances slip through her fingers like sand. She whipped her head back and forth, gripping the sheets around her. "No! I want you to teach me. I've grown up on this rig since I was born and I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks. I may be fourteen but most days I feel eighteen with all I've seen. And you're the only person I want to make love to…"

She trailed off when she saw the doubt in Chic's eyes and on impulse, she grinded her pelvis into his, desperate for any sort of reaction. A deep groan erupted from his throat and the hand that was still on her hip tightened considerably. She felt him trying to push her off but she stubbornly clung on with her knees, rocking back and forth against his erection.

He suddenly shot up, still half-asleep, and his lips were on hers, pulling and sucking her bottom lip till she obligingly parted them and his tongue swept like fire into her mouth.

Just as quickly, Chic pulled back and pushed her off him. She landed beside him, the breath almost knocked out of her. Quick as the lightning outside, Chic was out of the cot and pacing the cluttered space. Grace watched him nervously from her place on his bed. Stopping, he sighed gustily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gracie…I can't make love to you! Like I said you're only fourteen years old." Gracie glared at his back, all traces of indecision swept away in the tide of her anger. She leapt off the bed and punched his naked arm. Chic stared down at her in surprise, and she did it again.

"What are you doing?" At his words, she felt the energy drain from her body and she slumped against his chest, hot tears cascading from her eyes to drop somewhere on her nightgown and his navel. She felt angry and embarrassed, balling her fists and hitting him hard as her body was wracked with her sobs.

His arms encircled her and she felt herself spinning as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap, rocking gently back and forth. "Don't cry, please. I didn't mean to upset you."

"But I want to, Chic, I do. Please…show me what it feels like!" She felt his stomach clench, and his next words came out in a strangled voice, as if he were pulling reasons out of the air.

"I can't. Your dad would kill me if he found out." Gracie buried her face in his neck.

"Nobody has to know, Chic." His whole body shuddered, as his mental defenses crumbled down around him at her whispered words. He propped himself on the wall his bed was backed against and nodded.

"Okay, but only this once." Gracie grinned in triumph and bent to kiss his bellybutton.

Her plan had worked better than she thought; Chic was a total push-over when it came to crying women. Running her slim hands down his sides, she could feel him shudder beneath her fingertips. His breath was becoming more strained as her fingers itched at the seams of his boxers and she could feel him become hard against under her palm.

She frowned to herself. She was doing all the work; this wasn't the way she wanted it to go. She wanted _him_ to make love to _her._ Though it disappointed her, she knew she wasn't going to go all the way. Yet, she was determined to let Chic know she was serious.

Slowly, she gripped the edges of his boxers and yanked them down to his knees in one swift motion. He inhaled sharply, goose bumps rising on his thighs at the sudden exposure to the cooling air.

She stared, wide-eyed, down at the large difference between men and women, slightly ashamed at the virginal blush that crept up her neck and lay claim to her face. Carefully, she maneuvered herself to sit directly on his lap, pleased to hear the loud moan as her bare thighs slid up against his aching member.

Grace gently pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, rotating forward so that the cool silk of her nightgown brushed against him, stimulating him further. He panted in her mouth and she felt his hand sneak between them and underneath her gown. His fingertips touched gently but they still left a fiery path in their wake. She held her breath as his hand came dangerously near her breast. She wanted him to touch it; she _needed_ him to.

Finally, his rough hand encompassed the smooth mound of flesh, teasing the nipple slightly with his thumb. Grace moaned softly, letting her head fall forward to rest in the crook of his neck. His other hand fell to her waist and helped her rock against him. Heat began to pool once more inside her and her toes curled at the sweet pleasure.

"Move with me Gracie honey," he panted, rocking them faster, seemingly registering what it was that she was trying to do. His hands pushed away the material at her chest and his mouth lowered, taking a perked nipple between his teeth.

Grace cried out, her hands tangling in his hair but she continued to move against him, her smooth thighs tickling at the light brushing of hair on his. Chic's breathing was becoming more irregular and his chest heaved with the exertion of their activities. Grace littered kisses on his neck, drinking up the salty taste of his skin. Chic emitted a long tapered moan before shivering beneath her and she felt the front of her panties grow warm and wet.He languidly brushed the hair from her neck and kissed her collarbone, sighing heavily.

His fingers found the edge of her panties, slipping under the wet material even as he rocked them still faster. Grace choked back as scream as his fingers found a previously unknown nub of extremely sensitive flesh and his thumb pressed down upon it, instantly sending her into her very first climax. Grace threw back her head and screamed, the sound overpowered by the storm outside. Chic almost immediately followed her; his orgasm coming with an animalistic grunt.

Grace lay panting heavily on his sweaty chest. Her eyes were huge even as a large yawn escaped her. Chic chuckled lowly in his throat when he heard her and hugged her to him.

"Go to sleep now, Gracie." Smiling into his chest, she kissed his nipples gently and obliged him, more content than she'd been in a long time.

When he was sure Grace was soundly sleeping, Chic rose from his cot, Grace securely in his arms, and ran to her father's room. Knowing her father was one hell of a heavy sleeper, he felt safe in tucking her in beside him. He stared down at her sleeping figure for a moment, a million thoughts racing through his head, before slowly returning to his room, welcoming the stinging rain hitting his bare skin on the return journey.

Inside his room, he avoided his cot and lay down on the floor. His hands covered his eyes, and for the rest of the night he listened to the rain, wondering if he could ever look her father in the eyes with out betraying this horrible secret…or the fact that he wanted to do it again.


End file.
